Big Top Carnival
Big Top Carnival is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 46, Foodini) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 36, Mindy) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 56, Foodini) *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! (Rank 36, Foodini) *Papa's Wingeria To Go! (Rank 61, Sprinks the Clown) *Papa's Bakeria To Go! (Rank 26, Sprinks the Clown) Achievements such as "Carnival Career", "Carnival Cupcakes", "Carnival Food","Carnival Cookies", or "Carnival Pies" are earned when all of the Big Top Carnival exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring in cotton candy, while Foodini brings in a cane to celebrate the holiday. Customers who favor this holiday *Akari *Allan *Bertha *Big Pauly *Cameo *Crystal *Deano *Drakson *The Dynamoe *Foodini *Hope *Ivy *James *Johnny *Kayla *Kenji *Liezel *Maggie *Marty *Mary *Mayor Mallow *Mindy *Papa Louie *Peggy *Pinch Hitwell *Rudy *Sasha *Scooter *Sprinks the Clown *Vicky Big Top Carnival Cupcake Liners *Multi-colored Dots *Pennants *Yellow Windows *Red and Yellow Stripes Big Top Carnival-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Donuteria *Bearclaw Cutter (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 46) *Candy Jack (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Cotton Candy Icing (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 47) *Choco Banana Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Big Top Carnival) *Apple Pie Filling (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 48) *Caramel Apple Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Big Top Carnival) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Apple Crumb Cake (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 36) *Cotton Candy (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 36) *Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Caramel Apple Drizzle (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 37) *Saltwater Taffy (Unlocked on Day 4 of Big Top Carnival) *Chocolate Banana (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 38) Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Funnel Cake Shell (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 56) *Corn Dog (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Chocolate Bacon (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 57) *Caramel Apple Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Big Top Carnival) *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 58) Papa's Scooperia/HD *Caramel Apple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 36) *Chocolate Bacon (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Chocolate Banana (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 37) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked with Vicky on Rank 38) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Mary on Rank 39) Papa's Scooperia To Go! *Caramel Apple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 36) *Chocolate Bacon (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Chocolate Banana (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 37) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked with Vicky on Rank 38) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Mary on Rank 39) Papa's Wingeria To Go! *Salted Caramel Sauce (Unlocked with Sprinks the Clown on Rank 61) *Candy Apple Sauce (Unlocked with Cameo on Rank 63) *Corn Dogs (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 64) *PB&J Dip (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Circus Peanut Filling (Unlocked with Sprinks the Clown at Rank 26) * Tent Top Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) * Saltwater Taffy (Unlocked with The Dynamoe at Rank 27) * Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Big Top Carnival) * Animal Crackers (Unlocked with Liezel at Rank 28) Trivia *This holiday is celebrated during May in Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, and Papa's Bakeria To Go! while in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, it's in August, in Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, it's in September, and in Papa's Wingeria To Go!, it's in April. *This holiday's icon is . In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! and Papa's Wingeria To Go!, it is because the B represents either BavariaFest or Cherry Blossom Festival. In Papa's Bakeria To Go!, it is because the black color represents Sugarplex Film Fest. *This is currently the only holiday to be celebrated in four different months. Additionally, Big Top Carnival and Sugarplex Film Fest are currently the only holidays to be celebrated in three different seasons. Gallery Big Top Carnival donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria. Big Top Carnival.PNG|A cookie sundae with all the ingredients in Papa's Scooperia. Big Top Carnival- PWTG!.PNG|From Wingeria To Go!- all of the ingredients used. Bigtop.jpg|Corn Dogs and Funnel Cake Shell for Taco Mia To Go! Big Top Carnival Poster.JPG|Big Top Carnival Poster A733257B-3A5A-41D1-B687-4B601DD671DD.png|Cloudberry Salon duo in Carnival based waiting room Locations during Big Top Carnival Tacodale during Big Top Carnival.PNG|Tacodale during Big Top Carnival. Big Top Carnival in Starlight City.jpeg|Starlight City during Big Top Carnival. Big Top Carnival Frostfield.png|Frostfield during Big Top Carnival. Powder Point-Big Top Carnival.png|Powder Point during Big Top Carnival. Newholiday sm (Bakeria To Go).jpg|Whiskview Mall during Big Top Carnival. Oniontown during Big Top Carnival.PNG|Oniontown during Big Top Carnival. es:Big Top Carnival pl:Big Top Carnival Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Summer Holidays Category:August Holidays Category:May Holidays Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:September Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Category:April Holidays Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go!